Many content-sharing websites allow users to post images and videos for public and private display. Recent technological advancements also have made it increasingly convenient for users to capture and share their own visual content. For example, smartphones having one or more high-quality digital cameras, abundant storage space, and mobile broadband allow users to record and share their own videos from virtually anywhere.
However, user generated videos may appear dark for a variety of reasons. For example, poor background lighting, video format conversion, device settings and device capabilities can result in a loss of visual detail and suboptimal display. Manual correction of poor lighting conditions and color detail is time-consuming and inconvenient. Further, single-image color correction methods do not maintain consistency across a set of video frames.